Shiro to Kuro
by LoveTheStitches
Summary: It started out as a secret meeting between the two as friends. Little by little, love blooms between them. But, can they come out as couple and have their friends help them stay strong together? Or will it go down hill when the people who have their own selfish needs will try to break them apart? AU Shiro to Kuro means White and Black. (* *)
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me

**Hello readers of Fan Fiction~ It has been awhile since I have posted up a story/chapter but today I am going to put a lot of effort in my work. I have been very busy lately with the preparation for the regents and I have been so exhausted that I didn't want to be anywhere but my bed. But have no fear! I am back baby~ xD**

**Story;**** Shiro To Kuro**

**Rating;**** T**

**Characters;**** Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga (Main characters) and others.**

**Summary:**** It started out as a secret meeting between the two as friends. Little by little, love blooms between them. But, can they come out as couple and have their friends help them stay strong together? Or will it go down hill when the people who have their own selfish needs will try to break them apart?**

**Chapter 1:**** Kiss Me**

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

The sound of a clock makes on every second was surrounding them. It is quite normal sound in the school's library.

There is only two people in this room.

A boy and a girl.

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

They are at a table. Opposite from each other

He looks up from his book to look at her. She notice this.

She looks at him. Closes her book and stands up.

"_Sasuke…"_ She whispers as she leans over to him.

He leans in, _"Hinata"_

Lips are sealed.

She pulls back. Blushing.

He glaze at her loving, and smirks.

~.~

They walk side by side, hand in hand.

She is talking about her day and he just listens.

Her voice is music to his ears. He loves it.

They walk slowly to take more time to spend it together.

They are almost near her house. Her cousin doesn't like him but he doesn't mind fighting over her. It makes her laugh to see them fight. It was almost as if they are family. But they're just friends.

She stops talking and looks at him.

"Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke."

He squeeze her hand lightly and looks at her.

"It's not a problem."

She closes the gap between them and hug him. Arms wrapped around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist.

They pull back only slightly.

Pale lavender meets pure black eyes.

Slowly moving closer to kiss, she needs to stand on her toes to reach.

Slowly, just an inch away, they stop.

"**Sasuke!**"

They turn to see Neji, her cousin, wearing an apron and had a kitchen knife in his right hand.

'Oh boy, here we go again…'

"Get the HELL away from Hinata, you vicious pervert."

"Vicious pervert? I didn't do anything she didn't like, you cousin complex."

And in the end, some how, Sasuke eats at her house and ends up sleeping over.

~.~

"Hinata" She hears his voice on the other side of her bedroom door.

She gets up from her bed and opens the door for him.

"Sasuke…" His lips crashes against hers. She walks backwards as he walks towards her bed. Locking the door behind him, he pulls off his shirt.

His lips are once more on hers as he lays her back on the bed.

"_Hinata,_" He voice becomes deep and heavy. "_I love you_."

She hears him. Her hearts skips a beat. She can also hear his heart beating fast.  
"_I love you too, Sasuke_"

And the night of their passionate love feast begins.

.

..

…

Ok. I have reposted this chapter again. I have no idea what is going on with my manage stories thingy but all I know is that I cannot access it. So please bear with me for the time being. Enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2: Lunchtime

**Hello people of the whole wide world! If your from another planet; Welcome to planet Earth! I hope your stay here was the best. OK! I am working very hard to do my best to finish and update one story. I hadn't have any progress during my other stories but this time will be different. I really hope so~!**

**Story;**** Shiro To Kuro**

**Rating;**** T**

**Characters;**** Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga (Main characters) and others.**

**Summary:**** It started out as a secret meeting between the two as friends. Little by little, love blooms between them. But, can they come out as couple and have their friends help them stay strong together? Or will it go down hill when the people who have their own selfish needs will try to break them apart?**

**Chapter 2:**** Lunchtime**

Class was in session and the teacher was teaching. It was pretty much a normal day for the students in Konoha Village. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, that is until the bells rings. That's where the nightmare beings.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

Fifth period class was over, that meant it was lunch time. Usually it meant people walking to the cafeteria to eat or buy their lunch and if not there, then some people would eat in their classrooms and hangout for a bit.

Sasuke had a hard time eating his lunch in peace or with his friends and it wasn't even funny. He had a fan club. Fan girls and even fan boys, which was creepy. Once the bell rang, he had to leave the classroom as fast and soon as possible. He had to run. If he didn't then that would mean…

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAAA!"

Too late.

That was his cue to run.

~.~

Hinata wasn't amongst the popular people or in other words, she wasn't someone to catch your attention; but she did have a mini fan club. She never thought she might even get one in the first place, but that didn't matter. She was very flattered to have a few people thinking she was someone to look up to. Or maybe it was because she was very smart. She didn't know…

She was sitting in a room, a club room, waiting for someone. A special someone. Someone that should have been here 10 minutes ago. If that someone doesn't get here on time then the food would go to waste and she couldn't eat the whole food by herself, that is, the food would get cold…

Hinata stood up and placed the food in the microwave that was in the clubroom. 'In five minutes, the food would be ready to eat!' She cheerfully smiled. 'Too bad I might have to eat the whole food without any help…'

She went around preparing the table and having the drinks ready. She knew it would be selfish to eat the food by herself so just incase, she added extras. Once everything was finished, the microwave made a slightly high pitch beeping noise, indicating that the food was ready. She opened the microwave and took out the hot food container as quickly as she could.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She place the lunch box on the table and opened it to let the hot steam out. She looked around the room and felt lonely. The room was very quiet and she would really like the company of anyone. As she sighed, She didn't noticed that the clubroom door was opened and then once again closed, but she did feel a pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around her waist. She flinched to the touch until the familiar warmth started to relive itself. "You're late, Sasuke-kun"

"I know." Sasuke buried his face in her hair, smelling the sweet lavender and slight cinnamon shampoo. "The fan girls almost caught me and I was trapped in some music room…"

She look to her right, where he had placed his chin on her shoulder, gave him a welcoming smile and kissed his cheek. "The food is ready." She leaned in to his touch. "Let's have lunch!"

~.~

Sasuke was cleaning up the table while Hinata was putting away the dinks in the mini fridge. Once everything was put away and cleaned up, they had about a little over fifteen minutes before the bell rings for the next class.

Sasuke sat down on the sofa that was across the other side of the room. Hinata followed but only to have two cups of mug filled with hot chocolate and one big marshmallow in the middle. He grinned at her as he took the mug from her left hand and moved. His right arm was stretched on the top edge, welcoming her to cuddle with him. She snuggled closer to him when he wrapped in right arm around the waist and began to drink her hot coco.

This clubroom was on the third floor far end of the west wing of Konoha High School. It's the book club or in other words Literature Club. Not many people wanted to join, so with Hinata enjoying reading all types of genre in the world of literature, she joined. There are other members in the club but they only come whenever they please, which was never. So Sasuke took this chance to make the best of it to spend more time with his girlfriend. It's not easy when you're hiding this kind of relationship from your friends. They will come out to them but knowing them, it will take a little bit longer.

For the time being, having moments like this isn't an everyday lifestyle. He was thinking of having a permanent lifestyle with her. Maybe with a mini Sasuke and mini Hinata. But for now, he enjoys moments like this with her.

"I love you, Hime." His husky voice sent chills through her body calling her with the nickname he gave her.

She slowly turned around to see his face. Only to look deeply into his eyes. Those jet black eyes that would make her feel so lost yet found. That could make her say or do anything with just one glance. How she loves this man in front of her. The way he made her _feel_, the way he made her _love_. She reached her hand to touch his face, to caress his cheek. "I love you more, Sasuke."

~.~

A pink haired color girl with her blonde best friend were walking, arm in arm, to a small bakery where their childhood best friend Hinata worked. As they made their way to turn a corner, they saw something. Something they weren't expecting.

Hinata was kissing a guy. Not just any guy, but Sasuke.

Sasuke **Uchiha** and Hinata **Hyuga**.

A Uchiha and Hyuga…

"This should be interesting…" The pinky smirked.

"Yep," The blonde replied. "But first, picture~"

_Click!_

.

..

…

Well, that is all for today. I hope you like it. Stay tune for another chapter coming soon! :3

Authors note- I have no idea what kind of sounds a camera makes. I have about two of them yet they don't make the same sounds so I went with the one I heard from cartoons.


End file.
